Smithson Utivich
PFC Smithson Utivich was a Jewish-American soldier, who joined The Basterds. Biography Utivich was born in the United States. During WW2, he joined the military to fight the Nazis. Utivich joined the team led by Lt. Aldo Raine, called The Basterds, whose mission was to kill Nazis behind the enemy lines in France. According to Col. Hans Landa, he was nicknamed "The Little Man" by the German soldiers. Story Chapter Two - INGLOURIOUS BASTERDS Utivich is first seen when Lt. Aldo Raine briefs the Basterds about their mission, in England. He is later seen in the woods, scalping some dead German soldiers and throwing their shoes around. When Aldo is interrogating Rachtman, he is seen standing on the trench sides looking at him and later at the Bear Jew, beating the latter to death with a club and cheering. Chapter Four - OPERATION KINO He is seen at the veterinary clinic, guarding the veterinarian, while Aldo interrogates Bridget von Hammersmark. He has two blood stains on his shirt, a small one and a large one, their origin being unknown. Chapter Five - REVENGE OF THE GIANT FACE Utivich is captured by Landa's men and put in the same truck with Aldo. Here he asks the lieutenant if he knows what happened with Donny, Omar, Bridget, to which Aldo replies he does not. They are taken to an unknown building, where Landa begins to ask them questions. When Aldo calls Hans Landa by his nickname, "The Jew Hunter" and the former expresses his annoyance at that name, Utivich replies that it was pretty catchy. Landa asks him if he can control the nicknames his enemies give to him, and reveals the nickname the Germans gave to him, "The Little Man". Landa later asks Utivich and Aldo if he believes that if he does nothing, he's causing Hitler's death even more than theirs, to which Utivich agrees. When Landa relays his demands to the OSS Commander, Utivich is seen drinking wine from his glass. After Landa drove the truck to the Allied lines, the colonel asks his driver to uncuff Aldo and Utivich. After Aldo orders Utivich to cuff the Colonel, he shoots the driver. The Lieutenant gives Utivich Landa's knife and orders him to scalp the driver. Aldo asks Utivich if he'd make the deal Landa made, to which Utivich replies he would. He then asks Utivich if he would abide that Landa would take off his Nazi uniform, to which Utivich replies he wouldn't, not one bit, all while he finishes scalping the dead German soldier. He then watches Aldo carve a swastika on Landa's forehead with his knife and smiles, as Aldo contemplates his "masterpiece". Personality He is a bit of a wise-ass and will follow anything Lt. Aldo Raine asks him to do. Trivia *Despite being nicknamed "The Little Man", Utivich is the fifth tallest character, after Aldo Raine, Donny Donowitz, Wilhelm Wicki and Hugo Stiglitz. The shortest member of the Basterds is Gerold Hirschberg. *Utivich, like Kagan, Sakowitz and Zimmerman, does not kill anyone on-screen. *The film does not show nor tell how Utivich was captured. In the original script, he's supposed to be von Hammersmark's chauffeur, and wear a chauffeur uniform, however in the film he wears a simple uniform, which could be that of a chauffeur, but it's bland enough that it could also be anything else. Behind the scenes He was played by American actor B. J. Novak. B.J. Novak had to turn down appearing on The Office in order to play Pfc. Smithson Utivich.http://insidetv.ew.com/2008/11/12/bj-novak-leavin/ His absence on the show was explained by his character going to 'Thailand with friends from high school'.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0361748/trivia?ref_=tt_trv_trv Gallery The Basterds alligned.jpg|Utivich with the other basterds. Aldo, Wicki and Utivich.jpg|Ditto The Basterds up on the walls.jpg|Utivich with the other Basterds in the woods. Omar, Utivich and Kagan with MP40 guns.jpg|Utivich watches Rachtman Bridget and the Basterds.jpg|Utivich with doggie doc Bridget doesn't understand Aldo's expression.jpg|Ditto Utivich and Aldo in the truck.jpg|Utivich and Aldo in the truck. Hans Landa, Smithson Utivich and Aldo Raine in the tavern.jpg|Utivich and Aldo captured Smithson Utivich and Aldo Raine.jpg|Utivich with Aldo. Aldo Raine bow tie Utivich Landa.jpg|Utivich drinking wine Utivich scalps Hermann.jpg|Utivich scalps Hermann. Raine and Utivich final scene.jpg|Utivich admires Aldo's masterpiece References Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:The Basterds Category:Jews Category:Males